You Are Umasou: War & Vengeance
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: After the events at Egg Mountin, Heart and Umasou plan to live a happy and peacefull live with Pero Pero at the Western Coast. But not everything goes as planned...When a dear friend of Heart and his son is murdered, Heart longs to avenge this friend. Years later, when things finally look better, an old enemy of his past returns and Heart has to fight his and his friends' life...


**Hello everyone! My name is Jules! And this is my new story 'You Are Umasou: War'**

**This is my first 'You Are Umasou' story! Once I had seen the movie (VERY AWESOME! IF YOU LIKE DINOSAURS, WATCH IT!) and I noticed there was no YAU category! D:**

**So I send an e-mail to FF and they added it! That's right: I convinced FF to add the You Are Umasou category! :D**

**Special thanks to Warrior of Spectra, for helping me this story! He's an amazing author, so please check out his profile and stories! :3**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

A peaceful breeze could be felt at the Western Coast, as the dinosaur walked across the grassy hills. The dinosaur was truly gigantic, and was terrifying enough to give your nightmares nightmares . The huge predator was bigger than a Big Jaw or Long Neck. Even Baku, the legendary king of the Plains was a dwarf compared to him. It had a long tail and hind legs, with sharp claws. The head looked like the one of a Swamp Swimmer, only much bigger, with hundreds of sharp-looking teeth and a small fin-looking crest on it. The weirdest thing of the animal was the long sail on its back. But the most terrifying about it, were the front arms of the dinosaur. Most meat eaters had short, weak arms that were little to no use. But this creature had long arms with long, sharp looking claws at the end...

The dinosaur stood on top of the cliff at the edge, looking out over the ocean. He looked up and tried to pick up a scent with his sharp nose. A scent then reached his nose: Lick Flipper. A species of aquatic reptile he had seen before, but not had the pleasure of eating. He smirked, showing his fangs. He knew what he was gonna eat tonight...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Western Coast, a Lick Flipper named Pero Pero was laying on a rock, enjoying the warm sun. She sighed in content as the sun warmed her wet scales. She looked up lazily in the direction of the mountains where Heart and Umasou went, in search for Heart's family.

Heart...

She sighed. Many months ago, she had saved the life of a dinosaur, a species she had never seen before, that fell off a cliff into the ocean. The creature's name was Heart and after some time, she found out he was a Land Big Jaw, a terrible creature she had heard stories about. Luckily, they never came to the coast. Besides, unlike the Sea Big Jaw, their land relatives couldn't swim. She never expected to meet one, nor did she expect to take a liking to one...

Then again, Heart was a very unusual predator. He actually liked the water, unlike many land creatures and even rescued her from a Sea Big Jaw, killing it in the process. But wasn't the strangest thing about him. The fierce, strong, terrifying Big Jaw was the adoptive father of a young Hard Shell named Umasou. An adorable, little dinosaur that had no idea about his father's true nature. Pero Pero had often suggested Heart should tell his adoptive son the truth, but every time it was brought up, he changed the subject. He could be so stubborn...But that's what she loved about him.

She mentally cursed. Love? Was she out of her mind? Despite being friends, Heart was still an entirely different species! She wasn't even a dinosaur! He would always have to carry her whenever they were on land, couldn't produce children and there was no way it was gonna work. He was a Big Jaw and she was a Lick Flipper!...But she still thought about him every day...

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. One that echoed through the Coast. She yelped and looked up. Her eyes widened. A gigantic creature was running towards her on the beach. It was obviously a meat eater with a large sail on its back and a long snout...

She didn't want to meet those sharp-looking teeth and claws and quickly dived back in the water. Unlike most Lick Flippers, Pero Pero always stayed near the coral riffs of the coastline. She never felt comfortable in the open ocean, unlike her brethren. But her life seemed a little more importer then her personal wishes right now...

She quickly left the undeep water and coral and was now in the deep part of the cove. Pero Pero sighed in relief. No land meat eater could ever reach her here...

Oh, how wrong she was.

The roar sounded again and the Lick Swimmer looked up. She expected to see the meat eater to stand at the beach or the most undeep part of the cove, roaring in anger and frustration at her. But she did not expect to see the monster running towards her at full speed, destroying the coral and scaring away the fish. Pero Pero yelped and quickly turned around to swim further into the cove. If she would reach the exit of the cove, she would be free! She could return when the beast had left...

She was almost there. Panting, she swam towards it...And screamed in pain as one of her hind flippers was twisted. She could feel that the bone was crushed. The Lick Flipper turned her head around and screamed in fear and pain. The land meat eater had managed to grab one of her hind flippers and was trying to tear it off. She tried to escape, trying to hit the monster with her other flipper, but no avail...

Pero Pero screamed in fear and pain as the predator dragged her to the beach, her body leaving behind a stream of blood...

* * *

The evening sun made the mountains seem red, as a young Big Jaw ran threw them, to the Western Coast. On top of its head, sat a tiny Hard Shell, who had slight trouble holding on.

Umasou held on tightly, as he sat on Heart's head. As they left behind the Plains, he wondered where they would go.

'D-dad wh-where are we going?' he stammered.

Heart stopped running, noticing Umasou had trouble speaking.

'We're going back to Pero Pero' he told the baby Hard Shell smiling at the memory of the friendly Lick Flipper who had saved his life. 'I'm sure she would love to see us again! Besides, with the Forest being destroyed and our enemies on the Plains, the Coast is the only place we can go to' he explained.

Hearing Pero Pero's name, Umasou immediately smiled brightly. 'We're gonna see Aunt Pero Pero? YAY!' he cheered. Umasou had gotten attached to the Lick Flipper ever since she had saved his adoptive father. Pero Pero was very friendly and caring, and the Hard Shell loved to swim with her.

Heart smiled at his son's enthusiasm. Truth to be hold, he was looking forward to going back to the Coast too. He scanned the area with his sharp eyes and noticed a small cave. He quickly ran up to it and entered, looking around. It looked decent enough to spend the night at. He bowed down so Umasou could get of his head.

'We shall rest here for the night, Umasou. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day...' he smiled. The Coast came closer and closer...And so was Pero Pero. The one who saved his life. The one who convinced him to save his family. The one he loved...

**And that was the prologue folks! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, for those he have not seen the movie, here is a small list of dinosaur names from the 'You Are Umasou' universe.**

**Land Big Jaw: Tyrannosaurus**

**Sea Big Jaw: Mosasaur**

**Hard Shell: Ankylosaurus **

**Swamp Swimmer: Crocodile**

**Lick Flipper: Elasmosaurus**

**Long Neck: Giganotosaurus (I don't get this name either...Shouldn't it fit a Sauropod more?) **

**More of these will come, whenever a new dinosaur is introduced!**

**By the way, I was wondering...Are there any of you that are on DeviantArt? If So, would someone like to make a cover of this story? If you do, I will reward you with an OC that you can create and will feature in the story!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
